Russia X America Forever
by Mangle the Kids Cove Fox
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, the hero of the story, meets a new Russian kid at his school, Ivan Braginski. When Ivan reveals this dark past, Alfred feels more than just sympathy for him. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Hidekaz Himaruya DOES!
1. Chapter 1

~Alfred POV~

"Alfred!" I heard a voice and footsteps coming up behind me as I shoved all my stuff into my locker. I remembered that voice, I knew it instantly, Arthur Kirkland. I didn't bother turning around and seeing his thick, bushy eyebrowed face.

"Alfred! Hey, did you hear we are getting a new student today?" Arthur informed me.

I looked up, I had a reputation to make friends with new people at the school, this was just another opportunity. So far, only Arthur was my only close friend, everyone else just simply acquaintances. "Do you know anything about them?" I inquired.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. They are a male and they are Russian, that's it, not too much information," Arthur said.

I loudly shut my red locker, shouting: "I must meet them immediately!" My voice bold and somewhat obnoxiously loud. I spotted a new people looking up at me, muttering words of hurt under their breath, I really didn't care though.

Arthur shrunk back, he always did that when I yelled. Arthur gestured me to follow him, and I obeyed; he led me to a new hallway, and he muttered: "See the person who has beige-blond hair and violet-blue eyes with a tan scarf, that's him."

I scanned the crowd carefully, attempting to find the new person. Then I saw him, he was glancing around at everyone, he seemed sort of the shy type to me at least. I completely forgot Arthur and walked casually over to him, I didn't want to make a horrible first impression on the new student, that was end disastrously. My shoes hit the floor, making a loud noise announcing my appearance. The student noticed me because of my loud stomping, and he locked eyes with me. They were violet-blue, a beautiful shade, his beige-blonde hair fell a little bit into his eyes which made him seem mysterious. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounded innocent.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero of the school!" that was my usual introduction to new students.

Something clicked into the kids eyes and they had a harsh glow to them, making me nervous. What did I do wrong!

~Ivan POV~

Alfred F. Jones. The name rang in my ears, which remembered me of him. I felt coldness creep up my spine, and I was ready to beat someone up, maybe even him. I tried to calm down, I wanted to make some alliances at this school without making too many enemies on my journey. I acted casual, but my eyes betrayed me, Alfred looked terrified, since I towered over him. I was 5'11" I was guessing he was 5'9".

"здравствуйте I am Ivan Braginski," I introduced some Russian words crept into my words.

Alfred was confused about my Russian language, but he didn't act that way. "Nice to meet you! I hope we can becomes friends here, have you heard of Gilbert Beilschmidt? He is a fairly-" Alfred was cut off by my sudden moment.

~Alfred POV~

Ivan, the new Russian kid, was strangling me. Literally. The hero doesn't die, not when injustice is happening! I thought, struggling against Ivan's grip. It was strong, he was stronger than Arthur is, even Gilbert!

"Don't mention him," Ivan sounded angry, not sounding so innocent like before.

I thought he was a shy type, but I was certainly wrong about that.


	2. Chapter 2

~Alfred POV~

"WOAH, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" I heard Arthur's voice behind me, he finally noticed me being strangled by Ivan.

Rushing footsteps behind me, and a new pair of hands pulled me away from Ivan's grasp. I gasped for air, wondering why Ivan did that. "New kid, I will report you for strangling Alfred!" Arthur was defending me, I knew his little secret.

Arthur Kirkland, it seems unlikely, but he has a crush on me. I figured it out because Gilbert Beilschmidt told me, apparently he heard the news from Francis Bonnefoy, which Arthur told him. He tried to make it seem obvious, waiting for me to make a move, but really, I didn't love Arthur, I am bisexual, but I didn't love him. I wasn't interested in anybody at current times.

Ivan glared at Arthur with his violet orbs, Arthur wasn't cowering back this time like he normally does. Ivan said nothing, Arthur said nothing, it was just a utter silence. The students around us were gone towards glass, since it started in one minute. "Arthur, we should just go already," I whispered.

Arthur nodded, agreeing with the plan, and he stepped away from Ivan still glaring at him. Arthur grabbed my hand, pulling me away, and we both headed off to class together. "That Russian kid is scary," Arthur muttered, I wasn't sure if he was talking to me.

"Yeah, Ivan is, but I still have high hopes," I replied.

Arthur paused, stopped in his tracks, his mouth gaped open. "You STILL want to be friends with this guy? He just frickin strangled you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Dude, the hero decides what he wants, you have absolutely no control over my decisions," I answered him, feeling a little paranoid that he said that.

Arthur stopped talking and started walking to class, and I rushed after him.

~~Time Skip To Lunch~~

Arthur plopped right down in front of me, his lunch on his tray. The school's food was a pile of shit to me at least. I unwrapped my McDonald's hamburger, taking a delicious bite out of it. "Why don't you bring your own lunch, Arthur?" I asked him.

"Because, I just don't," Arthur replied, taking a bite out of the school's sandwich.

I didn't force him to go on about why he didn't like it and blah blah blah. I was just enjoying my five hamburgers that I brought to lunch. Arthur looked like he was disappointed at something and kept looking over his shoulder constantly. "What the hell are you trying to look for?" I demanded after several more shoulder looking.

"Ivan Braginski, the Russian kid," Arthur answered, his voice suddenly became dark.

I spotted Ivan in the middle of the cafeteria, looking around, looking at our table. It was only me and Arthur, Ludwig and Feliciano, a German and Italian kid, sitting at the other end. Ivan looked curiously at us, and he strolled over, sitting down next to me.

~Ivan's POV~

I sat down next to Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, the two I met this morning the kid I strangled. Arthur was staring at me with his emerald green eyes, but I was too focused on how he got bushy eyebrows. "What the bloody hell thinks that you can come over here and sit down next to us, uninvited?" Arthur has a thick British accent, and I guessed he was from Britain.

I didn't respond at all, I didn't feel like getting into an argument, even if he wanted too, I would win most likely. "WELL?" Arthur demanded, making a giant scene for the school to see.

Instead of arguing, I calmly watched a fellow male student walk over, he had no tray in his hands and seemed welcoming. He has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, I was intrigued. "Um, Ivan, do you want to sit with us?" asked the brown-haired fellow.

Without glancing at Arthur or Alfred, I nodded my head slightly; I got up and followed him. I had no clue who he was, I just wanted to get away from that British man. I carefully sat down next to him, and three others were there as well. They greeted me kindly, but I was wary of them, I didn't know them. "Let us introduce ourselves, shall we?" the brown-haired person said.

"I'm Ivan Braginski, a Russian," I introduced myself first.

"I'm Toris Laurinaitis, a Lithuanian," the brown-haired fellow said.

The other two introduced themselves as well. A dark blonde hair with green eyes pushed up his glasses and said that he was Eduard Von Bock, he being Estonian. The other a curly blonde with with violet eyes said he was Raivis Galante, being Latvian.

I got to know them a little bit, they seemed interested in me, but something was bugging me insanely. I was thinking about that American boy, Alfred F. Jones.

~Alfred's POV~

"Damn that Russian man!" Arthur muttered underneath his breath a thousand times.

"The hero will not judge anyone by first actions!" I, myself, still had faith in becoming good friends with Ivan, Arthur thought otherwise.

"The hero can shut his damn trap before I beat him up!" Arthur snapped at me.

I was indeed taken back, but one little comment won't make the hero scared. "Fine, you want to brawl Mr. Kirkland?" I asked him, I was willing to brawl for the Russian man.

Arthur's green eyes lit up in excitement and he seemed suddenly eager. "It's on, American idiot."


End file.
